


Приди в свой дом

by Amnezyna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mysticism, Pseudomysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: разве дерзнула бы Серафина Пиквери попробовать отвоевать у Западного Края то, что ему принадлежит?





	Приди в свой дом

**Author's Note:**

> вольное обращение с древними текстами; псевдомистика, упоминается смерть персонажа.

Серафина не увидела — почувствовала спиной, всем телом, — как сгущается темнота. Она обернулась нарочито медленно, будто в присутствии опасного животного, готового броситься от любого резкого движения. По позвоночнику прокатилась волна неприятной дрожи. Она не боялась, это было что-то иное, подспудное, инстинктивное, — реагировал не разум, но тело. Тело хотело броситься отсюда, подвывая от ужаса. Но разум заставил его расправить плечи.

Темнота собралась в плотный столп, отдалённо напоминающий контуры человеческой фигуры.

— Я нашёл его.

Теперь Серафина могла разглядеть сероватую кожу и чёрные провалы на месте глаз. Потом темнота словно моргнула, и глаза сделались человеческими, хотя на месте зрачков Серафине чудилась та же бездонная пропасть.

— Где? — спросила она.

На коротком слове голос не дрожал.

— Покажи.

— Мне проще проводить, — ровно ответила фигура.

Да, ему и вправду проще проводить. С каждым днём появление в человеческой форме давалось ему всё сложнее.

Плотное облако дыма с багровыми всполохами уже не несло разрушений на своём пути. Сейчас обскур был слаб, его обскуриал — ещё слабее. Они по-прежнему представляли собой опасность, хотя и не такую, как до происшествия на станции. Их нужно было изолировать, возможно, даже устранить. Однако Серафине были нужны оба, именно обскур — или обскуриал, она не разбирала, кто именно, — видели то, чего не видели ни люди, ни маги. Только они могли найти Персиваля. Живого или мёртвого, хотя она уже не надеялась на первый вариант. Она была готова ко второму. Она готовилась ко второму.

В подвале её загородного дома, снятого на чужое имя, уже неделю стоял саркофаг, заполненный вязким варевом. Умом Серафина понимала, что пытается связаться с силами, понимание которых недоступно ей в полной мере. Но с раннего детства бабка рассказывала ей истории о великой богине, о лжи и предательстве, о сыне её Горе, о муже её Осирисе. Малышкой Серафина довольствовалась короткими молитвами Хут, той, что дарует свет и магию. В юности — Анхет, той, что защищает землю. Сейчас они сделались ещё короче, ибо Серафина призывала Амент. Госпожу подземного мира. И она не знала, чего она боится больше — молчания или отклика на свои молитвы.

Увидев тело, она охнула и отшатнулась, но взяла себя в руки. Она ожидала подобного, но где-то в самой глубине души всё-таки верила, что Персиваль окажется жив. Болен, измождён, искалечен — но жив. Даже когда обскуриал вновь появился в её кабинете, огонёк надежды ещё тлел. Он окончательно угас только сейчас, когда она стояла над полуразложившимся останками, а прямо перед ней вспыхивала искрами темнота. «Богиня, дай мне сил», — мысленно произнесла Серафина и подняла палочку.

— Его убили? — спросила темнота.

— Лучше, чтобы так.

— Почему?

В обычно лишённом интонаций голосе темноты ей послышался какой-то отзвук, она даже подняла голову, — но нет, бледное, еле угадывавшееся сквозь сумрак лицо по-прежнему не выражало ничего.

— Потому что для убитого проще просить о справедливости, — ответила она.

Травы для варева, наполняющего саркофаг, она собирала сама. Ей не с кем было советоваться, кроме древних манускриптов, написанных наполовину иероглифами, наполовину — коптским письмом. Серафина знала: сама она не помогла бы никому, обратившемуся к ней с такой просьбой. До конца она не верила, что это действительно ей пригодится. И всё же продолжала с маниакальным упорством перетирать травы голыми руками, пока кожа не начинала немилосердно саднить, и ночи напролёт просиживала у котелка, где настаивалось зелье.

Сейчас она погружала в саркофаг тело под пристальным взглядом чёрных провалов. Она впустила обскура в свой дом. Телесный, физический страх перед древней силой почти ушёл. Отчего-то его присутствие казалось необходимым и одновременно придавало происходящему оттенок нереальности: в настоящем мире разве допустила бы Серафина Пиквери, чтобы по городу разгуливала опасная тёмная магия? Разве позволила бы она этой магии находиться в собственном доме? И разве дерзнула бы Серафина Пиквери попробовать отвоевать у Западного Края то, что ему принадлежит?

Когда на второй день Серафина спустилась в подвал, к саркофагу, она почти не удивилась, когда загоревшийся по её знаку свет рассеял не всю темноту.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросила она.

— Так надо, — через несколько ударов сердца отозвалась тень. — Я должен ему отплатить.

Серафина села на колени у саркофага, погрузила руки в наполнявшее его зелье и запела. Она молила госпожу Амент, Ту, что возрождает тела к вечной жизни.

_Плачь, Исида, о брате своём. Плачь, Нефтида, о брате своём._

_Плачь, сестра._

Она поднялась и пошла вокруг саркофага, при каждом шаге ударяя себя по плечам и груди, повторяя слова древнего заклинания. Тень стояла молча, наблюдая. Выжидая.

Так повторялось семь дней. В манускриптах говорилось о семидесяти, но Серафина боялась, что семидесяти дней кто-то из них не выдержит. Или она, или обскур. Однако обскур, как ей казалось, не отлучался от саркофага, пребывая там денно и нощно. Не то обскуриал уже отказался ото всех телесных нужд, не то от человека уже просто почти ничего не осталось. Но затих и обскур.

Как на бдении у гроба, подумалось Серафине.

— Тебе необязательно тут находиться, — сказала она ему на третий день.

Темнота уплотнилась, Серафине показалось, что она может разглядеть не только глаза, но и черты лица. Она уже не помнила толком, как выглядит обскуриал, и сегодня впервые ощутила потребность в том, чтобы вспомнить. Она вгляделась внимательнее. Обскуриал скрестил на груди руки.

— Я должен ему помочь. Он...

Тихий, лишённый всех интонаций голос смолк, но Серафина словно услышала недосказанное.

Плачет Сестра. Скорбит Жена.

Но у гроба бдит Сын.

В седьмую ночь Серафина принесла с собой бронзовый нож.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказала она.

— Я умру? — бесстрастно спросил голос.

Серафина могла солгать, как делала не раз до этого. Но отчего-то именно сейчас, здесь, над саркофагом, в этой не-реальности, была важна именно истина. Перед лицом Маат, вспомнила Серафина.

— Возможно, — ответила она.

Чёрное облако взметнулось, задувая огни в масляных лампах, но прежде, чем Серафина успела прочесть заклинание, оно собралось назад, в зыбкий силуэт, на мгновение обретший совершенно человеческий облик. Она успела заметить обнажённое тело, даже не тело, почти скелет, опущенные худые руки. Высокие скулы, туго обтянутые кожей, и глаза. Впервые Серафина увидела в них не бездну, но что-то иное.

— Он не хочет умирать, — так же ровно пояснил обскуриал. — Я хочу.

Серафина молча склонила голову, принимая жертву.

Она погрузила руки в отвар, заполнявший саркофаг, и впервые за семь дней прикоснулась к тому, что лежало на дне, скрытое от взоров. Серафина затаила дыхание, сердце замерло — и наконец пальцы ощутили кожу. Плоть. Госпожа Амент услышала её молитвы.

Теперь ей предстояло обратиться к самой страшной ипостаси богини — Той, что владычествует на Западе.

Она вновь обходила саркофаг по кругу, но на этот раз с каждым тактом заклинания она взмахивала бронзовым ножом.

_Услышь сестру в скорби её, Сестра._

Нож прорезает кожу.

_Услышь жену в плаче её, Жена._

Нож делает второй надрез.

_Верни мне брата._

Третий.

_Верни мне мужа._

Четвёртый.

_Верни сыну отца._

Она сжала лезвие ножа, протягивая его рукоятью вперёд.

И огни погасли.

Во тьме Серафине казалось, что она слышит стук сердца. Двух сердец. Трёх?

Она зажгла огни мановением руки и сделала крохотный шаг. И прижала к губам обе ладони, увидев, как за борта саркофага хватаются пальцы.

Серафина подхватила мокрое, скользкое тело, помогая ему выбраться из деревянного ящика. Только после этого она смогла взглянуть ему в глаза.

На мгновение ей показалось, что она заглянула в бездну, но веки сомкнулись, разомкнулись вновь, и губы дрогнули.

— Рафи? — сипло сказал человек, и Серафина истерически рассмеялась.

Только спустя несколько минут она обернулась и увидела у стены лежащее тело. Худое, измождённое, но совершенно осязаемое. Откуда-то она знала, что человек жив, так же, как знала, что обскура в нём больше нет.

Персиваль обнимал Серафину за плечо, когда они выходили из подвала втроём.

Или вчетвером?..

Серафина запретила себе об этом думать.


End file.
